This application is for the competing continuation of the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC) [U01 AG016976] first funded in 1999 in response to an RFA issued by the National Institute on Aging (NIA) and subsequently renewed in 2004. The present application is for the period of July 1, 2009 through June 30, 2014. Consistent with the original RFA and the accrued, developed intent of the NIA and the Alzheimer Disease Centers (ADC) program during the previous funding cycles, the mission of the NACC is to develop and maintain a common/standardized database, accounting for the enrollment at all ADCs, and to facilitate collaborative research among the ADC's, based directly on the database as well as through independent initiatives of ADC investigators. To that end, NACC provides for competitive, peer reviewed funding of investigator initiated collaborative projects and for junior-investigator secondary data analysis projects based directly on the database. NACC works closely with ADCs providing data management, statistical and research consulting and conducts its own methodological and empirical scientific investigations In addition to these aspects NACC also has a variety of administrative responsibilities for interactions and communications across ADCs and with NIA. Specifically: To maintain and further develop the NACC database and facilitate its use for research;To continue and build upon the Uniform Data Set (UDS) data quality assurance and quality control procedures already in place;To promote collaborative research among the ADCs through research funding and technical support;To develop new methodological tools and approaches relevant to research on AD and related disorders;To conduct descriptive and analytic studies of specific content areas from the NACC database;To perform NACC's NIA-required administrative functions: provide logistical support for directors'and core leaders'meetings, interface with NIA initiative groups;distribute funds in support of NACC data collection effort and collaborative projects;and facilitate inter-ADC communication.